Descending into Madness
by reveur-de-minuit
Summary: ONESHOT: The War is over, and Lucius Malfoy has been arrested. After suffering the fall from grace, these are his thoughts that pull him further from sanity. These are the thoughts as he begins his descent into utter madness. Warning: Dark Content.


_This was written for the 'Sad and Depressing One-Shot Challenge' by Alarice Tey. It's dark, and is no happy ending. I normally don't view Lucius like this, but this is what happened when I started writing. I'll admit, it was interesting to take on the mind of a madman for a while! With that, I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

**Descending into Madness**

Lucius Malfoy stalked into the centre of the room. All eyes fell upon him, hatred burning in their livid gazes. A hushed silence fell upon the room, voices dying out like drops of water on a flame. All awaited to hear the final sentence. Lucius walked slowly down the centre aisle, pausing before the witness stand to smirk at his audience. His calm façade was well put into place. Perhaps he truly was as soulless as the people who watched him believed. He rolled his shoulders, suddenly desperate to ease the tension that had taken hold of him.

His predatory gaze surveyed his surroundings. If there was one thing that Lucius wanted by the time he left this room, it would be to instill fear in not only the hearts of those present, but in their souls as well. He knew his thoughts were unhealthy, but he didn't care. Lucius was reminded of his predicament when he attempted to move his hands. Invisible binds dug and tore into his skin, marking his pale flesh with a blossoming of light scarlet drops. A deep frown marked his lips upon the realisation that it looked just like the other's. But he wasn't prey. No. He was a predator.

"Lucius Malfoy," The judged declared his name, disgust evident in her voice.

His icy grey eyes were fathomless as he gazed upon the judge in the centre of the room. Disdain. Hatred. A pure, unadulterated disgust. These emotions flooded through him. He sneered in her face. He glared at the Wizangamot Council members, enforcing his feelings of abhorrence. A few of them paled slightly, and one of the interns was quaking like a pathetic leaf. _Good._ He thought.

"You have been accused of using an Imperious curse on officials Broderick Bode and Sturgis Podmore, breaking and entering into the Hall of Prophecies, attempted murder, and the slaughter of thousands of muggleborns and half-bloods across the Wizarding World. You are also being charged for being a Death Eater. Do you deny any of these allegations?"

Lucius leveled his gaze with the witch before him, giving her his coldest look. She visibly paled, her cheek twitching irritatingly. The silence that hung in the air was nearly tangible and laced with malicious and insidious intent.

The Magical 'attorneys' then began their dance, each offering a debate that was almost awe-inspiring. However, everyone in the courtroom knew that a magical defense lawyer wasn't necessary, he had all evidence pointing towards him; witnesses, and his spell history on his wand. But Lucius refused to go down without a fight. He would plead innocence, after all, he was innocent until proven otherwise, right? He glanced across the room, locking eyes with one of the women in the jury.

Screams ricocheted around his mind. The cacophony was deafening in it's intensity. Shouts of utmost malice and glee entwined into a symphony of utter insanity. Lucius stretched his neck, attempting in vain to cease the shouting within his mind. He knew the people around him wouldn't understand his torture. They wouldn't understand what it was like to feel the burning need to drain the life of another. It was the only way to satisfy the voices. The only way they would cease their dreadful symphony. The children within his mind would torment him for days on end, never resting until they were satisfied by his deeds. Bloodlust rose within him. He needed to feel the witch's magical aura drain away. He adored the sounds of their pain. It gave him a pleasure he wasn't aware existed.

Ever since he began working for the Dark Lord again, he'd been plagued by these screams. He was in no position to ask his Lord to stop, but it taken its toll overtime.

Feeling the life of _filth_ drain away fed his desire for some kind of emotion. Euphoria broke through the numb haze that clouded his mind. Narcissa had tried braking through his numbness, but failed miserably. His wife wasn't pure. And innocence fed his benevolence. But only filth's innocence. He loved ripping it away from them, because they were helpless to do anything but acquiesce to his twisted demands. Gazing upon the woman, Lucius felt the overwhelming desire to end her life. Now. He sniffed in disdain, knowing her to be complete filth. That worthless, piece of shit beneath his shoes, was a mudblood. He was already condemned to a life of solitude, what difference would it make if he took one more life? Just one insignificant life. He wanted to kill her. No. He _needed_ to.

Ignoring the protests, Lucius rose. All eyes were once again trained on him, calculating his next move. Gasps of horror flooded the silent room. Lucius smiled, he'd succeeded in making these pathetic _worms_ fear him. Shouts of protest filled the room, but they fell upon deaf ears. Lucius didn't care. He stalked towards the woman, needing to feel her life end. He stared into her widened eyes. She opened her mouth to scream, as she brusquely stood up. Her feeble attempt at escape was pitiful. Craving the sight of her flesh delicately laying upon broken bones, Lucius reached his hands out for his wand. The binds protested his movement. Damn. He'd forgotten about those. How was he supposed to get rid of the children now? They wouldn't stop. So how could he kill if his movement was restricted? He needed to kill. It was a part of him. If he didn't give in, the children would be angry. He didn't want to anger his children. They wouldn't let him live by himself.

Hands restrained him, dragging him away from her. Wands were trained on him. He fought back. Dammit, he fought with all the hatred he had within him. The need was impossible to resist now. He had to kill her. It was his obligation.

"Let me go, you fools! I need to kill her! I have to, God dammit!" He screeched at the people restraining him. One of the guards shouted a hex. Lucius silently screamed in pain, his body giving in to the electric shocks. Three more spells were fired in succession. The pain coursing like lightning through his blood was the last thing he felt before he surrendered to unconsciousness.

* * *

Lucius woke alone. He fought to open his eyes, but upon the dryness scratching at him, he realized they were already open. Lucius gasped in horror, believing he had gone blind. He couldn't see anything beyond the thick, opaque blanket of ebony. The darkness was all consuming. It was then that he realized his feet were restrained together, the heavy metal bruising his ankles. He sneered at such _muggle_ uses of restraint. He moved his feet to the side only to hear the sound of chains scraping upon the cold, cement floor. Lucius screamed in pure, white rage. It was then he noticed the silence. The oppressive weight of it fell upon him in alarming waves. He could no longer hear.

Blind. Deaf. His worst fears realized. He felt numb. The only feeling coursing through him was a pure, unadulterated terror. But it was cold. Oh, so cold. The frigid air seeped into his bones with icy fingers. The bitter air stung his lungs as he inhaled. He knew instinctively that Dementors weren't too far away. It confirmed his suspicions. He was in Azkaban. Perhaps if he were to cease breathing he would relieve himself of this hell. He couldn't see. Couldn't hear. Couldn't feel. There wasn't a single scent in the air. All of his senses, gone. A pure terror gripped onto Lucius's heart. He screamed until his throat burned, tired of his abuse. He writhed against the floor.

But that was only the beginning. The children came back. Their angry screams were malicious in their intent. Lucius dug his fingernails into his scalp, needing to get rid of them. Blood dripped down his hands. He didn't care. His fingers tore into his skin relentlessly, but Lucius didn't care. He needed to make it stop. He wanted to kill himself. He wanted death to give him peace. He couldn't even give into the overwhelming desire to kill. This time, he wanted to end his own life.

The predator turned prey.

He scratched at his skin, scarring the flesh with reckless abandon. He tore his platinum hair from his scalp in chunks. Pain seared his body. He wanted it all to stop. He wanted it all to end.

Two months later, he succumbed to the madness.

Lucius Malfoy was no more.


End file.
